The goal of this project is to develop a multimedia interactive educational intervention to promote improved early detection of hereditary hemochromatosis (HH). The proposed training is designed to teach state-of-the-art information about HH and build the necessary diagnostic problem-solving skills requisite to improving early detection and minimizing diagnostic error. Training is based on an innovative instructional strategy designed to guide both the accuracy and efficiency of diagnostic decision making. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Hereditary hemochromatosis is the most common genetic disease and yet it is frequently undetected or misdiagnosed, leading to avoidable secondary disease, suffering and in many cases premature disability, if not death. The proposed program is intended to improve physicans' abilities to effectively diagnose, treat, and manage the condition. The proposed program is specifically directed to physicians in both primary care and the relevant specialties, as well as to practitioners at the front lines of service delivery, such as physician assistants and nurse practitioners.